Envy
by Phoenyxx
Summary: [Shounen ai: Athrun x Shinn. Hinted Het: Kira x Lacus] Dealing with jealousy was never one of Shinn's stronger points. [Part 2 of 2 up] [AUish]
1. Part One

**Envy**

**A/N: **Whassits? 'tis an AsuShinn! That's what it is! I had Asukira on my mind when I thought up this plot, but Kira, I just can't imagine him doing what the plot requires from him. It's more…Shinn-ish. Lol. It could've been a possible KiraShinnKira as well, but bleh.

**Warning: **Contains foul language.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam SEED Destiny.

* * *

At first, he was overjoyed that Athrun had a new friend. 

As they were seen together more and more often, he thought they were adorable.

He had believed that as time passed on, Athrun would have stopped paying so much attention to her.

Loneliness crept up him like a shadow as he stared at Athrun and his_ friend_ from a distance.

…He felt replaced when their time together was spent on accompanying her to the doctors. A concerned Athrun was seen fretting when she got sick from a dog bite.

Even at night, more words were spoken to her instead of him. Something had to be done.

* * *

Athrun and him were in the kitchen. Athrun was sitting in one of the chairs that circled the table while he sat on the parlor stool. _She_ was sitting happily on his Athrun's lap with no consideration for him. 

"_Who the hell does she think she is!"_

He pouted, jabbing his spoon into the ice cream he was eating. He even glared at her heatedly out of the corner of his eyes, glowering, but nothing affected her. He watched, disgusted, when she turned her green-grey eyes onto Athrun.

"_God I can't take this anymore."_

"Athrun, we need to talk." He turned around facing him and _her_, waiting expectantly for his attention.

"…hmm?" He watched as Athrun stroked her lovingly, not truly paying any attention to him.

"I'm serious, Athrun," he spoke impatiently.

Athrun's jade eyes looked at him calculatingly and finally, he nodded and spoke, "What is it?"

He crept down from his stool and pointed to the monstrosity sitting on his Athrun's lap, "Her."

A frown. "She does have a name Shinn, Akhi?" Athrun smiled down at her.

"Athrun, can't you talk to me for one second without _Akhi_ now?"

He felt his eyes probing him, but, ignoring the subtle looks, he opted to glare at _Akhi_._ "First Yamato, now HER."_

There was a slight pause in Athrun's next sentence, "Shinn Asuka, are you _jealous_ of a _cat_?"

"_Jesus Christ, must you put it in such blunt context?" _He could feel a slight flush overcome him by the frank statement, but nevertheless, he stared at him defiantly, "Yes, yes I am when my boyfriend is obviously spending more time with an animal than me."

"Oh Shinn," sighed Athrun.

"You know I'm right."

"I can't help it! She's still sick."

"She's still young, she's still sick…I can't take any more of your excuses!" he huffed angrily, his hands shaking. "In the mornings you see how she's doing. You groom her every four hours, not to mention, take her on walks. Why the hell would you take her on walks! She's a _CAT_! And not to mention, she fucking practically sleeps between us!"

Athrun gave him a look, "Stop being so unreasonable."

"Oh, so now I'm the one unreasonable when you're the one spending nearly every minute of your life pampering this damned cat!"

"Shinn, don't corner me like that!" Athrun placed the kitten on the floor and got up so that he would be standing in front of him. "You know that she can't replace you…"

"Well of course I_ know. She's a cat. _I don't think you'll actually go off and elope with her, idiot. All I wanted was to spend some time with you."

"But, you are spending time with me," spoke Athrun gently, trying to reach for his hand but he pulled away.

"With this cat we aren't," he glowered as he crossed his arms.

They were both silent, save for Akhi's pitiful mewls at Athrun's heel. He waited for Athrun to reply and the visage of anger grew as the seconds ticked by.

"_This is fucking ridiculous," _he thought bitterly. He growled, and looked straight into Athrun's eyes before replying in a monotone voice, "Fine, do what you want. You're obviously not listening."

"Don't be like this…"

His eye convulsed, and he spat back, "Excuse me? What more do you want? I just practically let the damned cat stay!"

"Shinn-" Athrun reached forward but his hand was swapped away.

He glared at Athrun and as if Akhi sensed danger coming at her master, she speedily pounced onto Shinn's leg, claws unsheathed.

"Shit!-" he swore colorfully as Akhi proceeded to climb upwards and onto his back. "Get it off me!"

"Akhi!" yelled Athrun. Athrun frantically turned him around and was about to scoop her off his back when she rapidly pounced on top of Shinn's head and hissed.

"Damned cat!" He successfully grabbed her off his head and in the process, a few strands of black hair were pulled off. This action only agitated her further. She quickly slashed across his face twice with her claws. He hissed with pain and Akhi promptly bit him on the hand too, which caused him to fling her across the kitchen and land on the sofa.

Athrun rushed towards the cat as his eyes began to water from the pain, "FUCKING CAT!" but all that was forgotten when he saw who Athrun was more concerned about.

"_Bastard…"_

Shinn stormed through the apartment's front door, slamming it shut.

**

* * *

**

**End Part 1**

Cat bites hurt.

Thank you for your valuable time readers.

Reviews are really appreciated.

Constructive criticism is welcomed.

Flames are going to be numbered and named Bob.

Spyrit


	2. Part Two

**A/N: **I'm a bit amused and startled by the feeback (This story is crap. I know when I write crap. So yeah, I wasn't expecting six reviews). Mmm…and as for the reviews: Thank you :D I collapsed the responses in a neat packet.

I just like the name Bob, nice and simple…my brain hasn't thought as far as forming an acronym with it lol. .. Oh, I advise people (Amaya…) who haven't watched Destiny yet to not read this –frowns- What if I give you my twisted, bias way of viewing Shinn! And: Asukira forever! –cackle- Asukira looks better than AsuShinn –grins with the maniacal fangirl smile-

Hey! I think I _am_ the first person (or maybe second) on fanfiction to write about them and I'm not that surprised since for one thing, Destiny isn't airing in America yet and secondly, there aren't as many frequent shounen-ai writers here.

**Warning: **Swearing involved.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam SEED Destiny.

* * *

Shinn progressed slowly down the sidewalk, the sky turning to a scarlet orange as the sun dipped into the edge of the unseen horizon. He took this time to clear his mind from the pressuring problems back in his apartment, or rather, their apartment. 

"Stupid cat…"

His foot made contact with a pebble on the sidewalk and he kicked it across the street indifferently, watching it bounce against the cement and hit the lamp pole. A car that was passing by honked at him, as he was standing at the edge of the street now, and the driver made a rude gesture at him.

"GET OFF THE STREET YA' PUNK!"

Growling, Shinn said nothing, trying his best to contain his erupting anger. _"Must. Calm. Down."_

But when the car went around the corner of the block, Shinn couldn't help but spite at the driver, "I hope you fucking crash into a street pole…"

There were only a few people bustling about outside today and as Shinn strode calmly around them, they all stared - stared at his face, his legs, his back. It distracted him from his thoughts, annoyed him to no end, but he couldn't do much about it except glare at them each in turn.

His feet carried him to the entrance of a nearby park. There were a couple of kids playing on the jungle gym and an ice cream vendor near the entrance of the park, smiling at the children. There were three parents as well, all mothers, standing off to one side, talking amongst themselves.

He walked moodily towards one of the unoccupied swings, ignoring the bubbly children that ran around the area, and sat down listlessly. _"Cold-hearted bastard…"_

Blood red eyes stared up at the sky, and he clenched his hands tighter around the chains, muttering, "I can't believe him!"

"Hey mister, it's supposed to be my turn on the swings," cried out a shrill voice beside his knee.

Startled, Shinn looked down at the little girl, a frown creasing his forehead. "Well, I got here first! Find another swing," he snarled but then paused. Why was he taking his anger out on a little kid?

"_Oh shit…"_ thought Shinn, eyes wide with guilt. The girl started to cry.

"But I-but but I-" blubbered the girl, her brown pigtails bobbing up and down.

Shinn got off the swing, trying to put on his sweetest smile during one of his crappiest moods, and kneeled down to the young girl's height. "I'm sorry. Please stop crying…"

The girl blinked at him for a few moments before letting out a long, thin wail, "Mommmmmy!"

A tall shadow towered over him and Shinn could feel the anger radiating off of the person behind him. The woman raised her voice, just as the little girl ran towards her and clutched onto her skirt, "Bullying my daughter…the nerve…"

Shinn got up and turned around, "I wasn't bullying her! I even apologized-"

"I SAW YOU SNAP AT HER!"

"Well I didn't mean to-"

"SHE CAME UP TO YOU! ALL SHE WANTED WAS A CHANCE AT THE SWINGS!"

The two other parents came up to the arguing pair.

"I didn't know! And besides, I-" He was interrupted again.

"YOU MADE HER CRY!"

"I APOLOGIZED, DAMN IT!" His teeth grated together. _"I seriously don't need this crap right now."_

One of the other mothers whispered not-so-quietly to the other, "I bet he just lost in a gang fight."

Shinn swore inside. Apparently, he forgot to wipe off the blood from the cuts; he was too preoccupied in sulking. "I DIDN'T-"

"Let's just go," frowned the third mother, not liking the possibility that Shinn could be part of a gang.

The first mother nodded in agreement, just after glaring venomously at Shinn, and walked away. The other children were ushered out of the park as well. "I'm never coming back here with my daughter ever again."

The ice cream vendor scowled at him, frustrated that his customers were all gone, and prepared himself to close the small cart.

Shinn growled, kicking up sand and gravel into the air, and sat back down on the swing in a slump. "Damn it!" He messed up his hair in aggravation. It was during times like these that he wished Rey was still around to listen to his rants but Rey was away at England, studying to become an English professor.

"_There's also Lunamaria…"_

He cringed inwardly after thinking about the girl and decided to stay away from her for the time being. She was still quite hostile and cold towards him ever since he ruined her supposedly 'thousand dollar' dress at the party last month.

Letting loose a loud sigh, Shinn shuffled his feet, playing with the gravel. _"Guess I should add this day on my calendar: the shittiest day ever," _smiled Shinn sarcastically but he immediately froze when he saw another pair of shoes beside him on the other swing. He glanced towards the man beside him and glowered.

Kira Yamato smiled and spoke kindly, "Are you alright? I saw what happened between you and the mothers…"

The feeling of dislike wasn't exactly mutual, as Kira was the one who always tried to spark up conversation. He knew it'd be a living hell if he returned the hatred towards his best friend's boyfriend. But of course, that never stopped Shinn from harboring resentment towards the older boy.

"_Great, that's the last thing I need, you prying into my life."_ He lied quickly, "I'm fine."

Kira said nothing for awhile, observing the flowers around them, until the silence hung over the two like a shadow. Ever so grudgingly polite, mocking Kira, Shinn got up, "Now if you'll excuse me…"

But Kira had other ideas that stopped him in his tracks, "What happened, Shinn?" He made a gesture to the cat scratches across his face.

Shinn narrowed his eyes, disliking the interrogation, but he answered him anyway, "Encounter with a cat."

Kira nodded and then handed him a tissue, "You might want to wipe the blood off your face."

"Thanks," spoke Shinn curtly. He took the tissue and started to dab at the scratches. His past arch nemesis, or so he used to dub Kira when he had refused to call him by his first name, sat passively while watching Shinn.

Shinn, slightly uncomfortable, returned the stare, "Shouldn't you be with Lacus?"

Kira smiled, "She's away on a business trip and I didn't want to waste my evening at home so I decided to take a walk around town…"

Shinn noted that at the mention of Lacus, Kira always seemed to be happier, and it made him think about why he was so jealous of Kira in the past when he had obviously paid more attention to Lacus than Athrun. Maybe it was because of the knowledge that Kira was able to steal a kiss from his blue-haired boyfriend before him…not that he forgot that Athrun was the one that initiated the small peck on the lips…

He frowned, though he does admit that the grudge was lightened ever since the time he was drunk with Athrun and they accidentally walked in on a half naked Lacus and Kira. He remembered the four of them turning bright pink and then he and Athrun bolted out of the room.

Shinn snapped out of his reverie. "I know it's none of my business," spoke Kira softly. "But did you and Athrun get into a fight?"

"You are right, that really is none of your business."

"So I take it you two did fight…" Kira murmured out loud.

"No we didn't!" exclaimed Shinn. _"Your concern is irritating…"_

"I was only asking Shinn. It's not as if I would pounce onto Athrun or anything when you aren't there," joked Kira, but seriousness dominated his face once more, seeing that Shinn didn't take his joke too lightly. "Though, maybe that was why he seemed distracted on the phone."

"_He was upset about the fight? Is that what you think Yamato? He was probably too busy worrying about the cat…"_ thought Shinn darkly while responding, "Well that's none of my concern."

Kira was mildly surprised by Shinn's attitude when he knew the boy to be quite possessive and compassionate about Athrun. "Well…I was thinking about visiting him or something…to see what was wrong."

"_Akhi is in my apartment right now and if Yamato was to be there as well without me…" _Shinn growled. _"Not much of an option. I guess I'll go back."_

"Fine, let's go."

* * *

Kira rang the doorbell twice and waited patiently at the doorway. Shinn was a few steps behind him, leaning against the corridor wall. When the sound of locks clicking open resonated from the door, Shinn stepped off of the wall and lingered expectantly. 

A harried looking Athrun opened the entrance and he stared at Kira then focused on Shinn before mussing up his hair, "Shinn! Where have you been?"

Shinn didn't say anything and looked away.

Kira watched the exchange with a feeling that he was intruding, and he slowly backed away into a corner to give the pair more room.

Athrun took in a deep breath, knowing exactly what the problem was. He glanced from Shinn to Kira and then thought about the cat, and an idea struck. He turned back into the apartment hastily, catching Shinn's attention.

"What are you doing?" he inquired, trying to sound as if he didn't care, which he did.

The blue-haired man spoke over his shoulder, "Something I should've done a long time ago."

Kira stared fascinated when Athrun picked a bundle up from the chair. What was even more interesting was when Athrun shoved the bundle into his arms and clucked with self-satisfaction, "There, Shinn."

"Ehh?" Lost, Kira unwrapped the bundle and found himself holding a very adorable cat.

Shinn was, to say the least, very surprised. "Athrun, you're finally giving her up?"

Athrun nodded, "As long as you don't go running away like that again, I think I can lose Akhi."

"…" Shinn was pleased with this new arrangement and quickly lodged himself onto Athrun's arm, pink with happiness.

"So her name is Akhi…" muttered Kira as he brushed the cat's whiskers.

"I hope you don't mind taking care of her, Kira. Think of it as a really, extremely, early birthday present or something," spoke Athrun a bit uneasily.

"Come on. Let's go inside and watch that movie you rented a few days ago," suggested Shinn. He promptly dragged Athrun into the apartment and slammed the door shut.

"He's a bit rude, don't you think?" mused Kira out loud, suddenly finding himself alone in the hallway.

The cat stared at her new owner and the startling violet eyes gazed back. She purred quietly and snuggled against Kira.

He chuckled and walked towards the elevator, "I wonder what Athrun sees in him anyway…"

Akhi meowed, as if agreeing to his statement, and climbed onto his shoulder. She then licked his cheek and Kira smiled with delight, "You're a very sweet little thing, aren't you?"

She purred and nuzzled his cheek, and Kira stroked her ginger colored fur, instantly falling in love with the animal.

Oh dear, now what will Lacus do?

* * *

**End**

Hello invisible people :D (Those weird hit counters made me realize the number of people that visit). If you're wondering why 'Rey the English Professor', I just thought of him, with reading glasses, and I squee-ed.

Thank you for your valuable time readers.

Reviews are really appreciated.

Constructive criticism is welcomed.

Flames are going to be numbered and named Bob.

Spyrit


End file.
